


Misfortune

by google_whovian



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Piercings, Punk, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim spends his spare time at the bar. He sits, drinks, and then finds someone to fuck for the night. And he's found that person, but it took a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Something I typed up a while ago, enjoy.

Jim slammed his shot glass on the counter and groaned. “Jesus who do I have to blow to get a constant round in this fucker!?” He shouted at the young amateur bartender. The bartender fixed a drink for another customer barely giving him a glance.

“Helloooooooo? Am I invisible here?” He asked aloud, glaring at the people who gave him looks. Well fuck. He sighed and dropped his head in his hands. All he wanted was another drink.

The bartender finished a customer’s drink, taking his sweet time before he approached Jim. “Sorry sir, we don’t serve drunk people.” The man said giving him a petite smile.

Jim scoffed. “I’m not drunk; I can control my fucking alcohol. I drink it like water!” He exaggerated. Though the bartender didn’t pay attention to him. Jim waved his wallet in the air. “I have money!” He bargained.

It was no use. Jim sighed swearing under his breath; looking absently to his left and studied the person seats from him.

He was hot, like smoking hot. The man had pale skin, and jet black hair. He looked a lot like Jim in a way, he had a sleeve of tattoos, and Jim had both his arms tatted. They both had piercings; Jim had two small bars through his eyebrow and a simple stud snake bite under his lip.

But the other had a lip ring and his ears held most of the weight with medium sized gauges, which is the moment he noticed his pointy ears.

Oh great, a fucking Vulcan. He was sexy then all get out but had the personality and social skills of a vegetable. Well he still needed to check off Vulcan for his fuck list.

Jim wished for the best and put on a smile as he eased his way to the stool next to the Vulcan. Jim put a cigarette between his own pink lips and raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Gotta lighter?” Jim asked curiously.

Spock looked at the man at his side and frowned a bit. He destroyed his own cigarette in the ashtray that was full of buds and ash do to his excessive smoking and dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out his lighter and holding the open flame up to the stranger.

Jim smirked and inflamed the end of his cigarette looking up at Spock seductively. “Thanks darling.” Jim appreciated, smoke escaping his mouth.

“You’re welcome.” Spock said turning back to his fruit cocktail and staring into the void of the fruit concoction. He wanted this kid to go away; he couldn’t help but feel like he wanted something more than his lighter.

Jim took a few puffs, blowing them in the air before he leaned back to the attention of the Vulcan. “I can’t help but be straightforward that I’m totally digging your look. Not like other Vulcans I see?” He questioned purposely blowing fumes in his directions.

“Your observations are accurate and I acknowledge your compliment but I don’t seek any social company at the moment, I apologize.” Spock said giving Jim a quick smile before turning away, rolling his eyes.

Jim huffed like a child. He hated being rejected, let alone by a fucking Vulcan. “Fine your loss.”

Spock’s eyebrows knitted together but he didn’t look at Jim. “And what in fact am I losing?” The Vulcan asked.

“The chance to fuck me, or I fuck you. Either one really.”

“And why would I desire your sexual company?”

“Because,” Jim breathed snaking his hand up the Vulcan’s thigh. “I’m one sexy son of a bitch and so are you. I will never in another thousand years come across a Vulcan like you…” Jim purred, his hand trailing up his leg.

Spock caught his hand as it nearly went down to his crotch and swiftly took Jim by the waist pulling him to the edge of the seat, watching Jim’s surprised expression.

“Are you a prostitute?” Spock asked tilting his head.

“Do you wanna fuck or read my autobiography, because you can’t do both baby.” Jim sing-sung.

“My concluding decision is neither. Have a good night.” Spock said with a respectful grin before standing and walking away.

Jim watched with a pout as his window of opportunity walked out the door. He swore and stood about to leave too before the bartender walked over to him and handed him a small receipt.

Jim snatched it from him and looked at the bill. “Twenty-five fucking bucks? Are you kidding me? I’m a thug basically living on the streets I don’t have that type of money.” Jim argued at the waiting bartender.

He did have the money but he would rather spend it on drugs. Though Jim sighed and put his hand in his back pocket, missing the feeling of his wallet. His eyebrows furrowed and he started frantically checking his pockets.

“Oh fuck, my wallet’s gone!” He said looking at the bartender before re-checking his pockets.

The bartender sighed. “Excuses, excuses. C’mon kid, give me the money or I’ll have to call the police.” The man warned.

Jim stopped and thought for a moment. He had his wallet when he walked in, he showed it to the douche bag bartender, and now it’s fucking gone.

Jim whispered the steps to himself before his eyes widened. “That Vulcan stole my fucking wallet!” He shouted and ran out the pub ignoring the threats of calling the cops from inside.

Jim ran down to the end of the block, looking around frantically in the night. Though like he expected, he didn’t see that pointy-eared bastard anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> It meant to be a series but I never got back around to it. I had big plans for this fic too. Oops.


End file.
